


Bros are the Hoes

by LowLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gay Chicken, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLove/pseuds/LowLove
Summary: Liam finally gets invited to a party by his friend, Nick. Party games get heated and end with straight up public sex.Liam is a trans chubby nerd. Nick is a cis fit jock. They're friends. Then they fuck. It gets kinda kinky.These are just characters I have to fuck each other for my amusement.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Truth or Dare

Liam was the definition of excited. He's never been invited to a party before. Well, he has in elementary school, but that's different. He's always been the chubby nerdy kid. But now, he's a chubby nerdy adult who's ready to party. Liam isn't planning on drinking, but he really wants to play beer pong or some kind of party game. Liam wants to meet people, but he's also terrified. First thing's first, find Nick. He's the one who invited Liam. Liam never expected to befriend one of the football players, but he and Nick shared a class and got put in the same group for a semester long assignment. Though, Liam had to educate Nick a bit, once Nick got a hold of what he was doing he was a valued member so far. 

But of course, like usual, Liam showed up before Nick. Liam had a tendency to show up ten minutes early while Nick shows up ten minutes late. That's when a time is set. Apparently, whoever set up a time for the party wasn't expecting people to show up for another hour. Liam, having nothing better to do, offered to help set up. Once the party actually got started, almost everyone knew Liam's name, maybe not his face but his name. 

Nick was the definition of confused. Once Nick gets to the party, he hears people talking about Liam. Liam did stand out a bit at times, but this... Before Nick even finds Liam, he hears what he's done. Liam went out and bought food for the party because drinking on an empty stomach is never a good idea. He even made sure to have vegetarian and vegan options for guests. He also brought non-alcoholic drinks for designated drivers and others like Liam, himself, who didn't drink. Once Nick does finally find Liam, Liam has found a room for himself and a half circle of people who are sitting and listening to him as he rants. One of the women in the circle raises her hand and Liam lets her ask a question. 

"Wait, so, your saying living a life is with no purpose is good." She asks. 

Liam shrugs, "I'm saying it can be. A lot of people are happy thinking they have a meaning or purpose. I find it anxiety inducing. Be it a greater plan or an order to the universe, if I have a purpose given to me my life wouldn't be mine to control. But people can give their own meanings or purpose if they want to. I've chosen not to. I'm just here because dying doesn't seem fun." 

Nick crosses his arms and chuckles lightly. Of course Liam is ranting about philosophy again. 

"Yo Nick, you should listen to this shit." One of his teammates calls to him. Nick has heard Liam talk about this kind of stuff plenty of times, but Liam face whenever he talks about something he's passionate about is too good to pass up. Liam's lecture is only interrupted when the annual beer pong tournament gets started. Only five people stay. 

"I'm sorry, but I forgot you guy's names." Liam apologizes. 

Nick points to the one other guy, "That's Josh. One of the running backs." Josh waves. 

"V." One girl says. 

"I'm Naomi." Says the other girl. 

"So now what?" Josh asks. 

V shrugs, "Never have I ever? I've had maybe two beers." 

"I don't mind playing but I don't drink." Liam mentions. 

"Then no point." V responds. 

Naomi suggests seven minutes in heaven which is quickly thrown out from the small, uneven number if people. 

Finally, Nick suggests Truth or Dare, which the other agree to. 

"Nice, so who starts?" Nick asks. 

No one really had any ideas yet, but Josh laughs saying, "Why not who ever jerked off last?" V punches him in the shoulder. 

"I don't know maybe a couple hours ago." Nick shrugs. 

Liam nods, "Yeah, did it before I came to the party. But that was a while ago. You had the idea so you should go, Nick." 

Nick knows Liam is way too open, but whenever he hears Liam just discuss sex so openly. Liam seems so innocent and sweet when you first meet him. Then you get to know him and, while he is sweet, he is far from innocent. It still catches Nick off guard. 

"Uh, ok. If you insist then. I'll ask you first. Truth or dare?" Nick asks. 

Liam doesn't pause for a moment, "Truth." 

"Hmm... What were you jerking off too?" 

"Oh, it was my imagination." 

V grumbles, "Is this game gonna be all sex shit?" 

Josh buts in, "Liam, you gotta be more specific. Like what were you thinking about? Who were you fucking?"

Liam thinks for a moment, "Well, it was more vouyeristic, didn't have me in it. Was thinking about a guy getting off to being humiliated by others." 

Silence falls over the group for a moment, then Josh bursts out into laughter. 

"So Josh, truth or dare?" Liam asks. 

Josh takes a deep breath, "Oh shit, I've fucked up. Uy, truth." 

"What's the weirdest thing you've used to jerk off?"

Josh's eyes widen, "No." 

"Oh God, what did you do?" V groans. 

Naomi giggles, "You have to answer."

"He fucked a watermelon." Nick answers for him. 

V and Naomi roar with laughter while Josh hides his red face in his hoodie. 

"V, say dare, it won't be stupid." Josh almost shouts. 

"Fucking cal down, fine." V groans.

"Truth or dare?" Josh asks. 

"Dare." V answers. 

"I dare you to use your next turn to ask Liam and I get to dare or ask truth." Josh grumbled. 

"Woah, you can't do that!" Nick buts in. 

Liam shrugs, "I don't care."

"Makes it more interesting." Says V. Naomi agrees. 

Josh cheers in triumph, "Four against one! Wr can do it!"

"Liam, truth or dare." V asks. 

"Truth."

"Fucking coward. Ok, Josh go ahead." 

Josh claps his hands together, "Let's see, most embarrassing thing to happen when having sex."

"I'm a virgin." 

Josh pauses for a moment, "Can I ask a different question?" No one argues against it so Josh asks, "out of the people here, who'd you loose your virginity to?"

Liam pauses in thought, "Can it be everyone? Like a gang bang?" 

Naomi giggles. 

"What? No!", Josh glares at Liam, "Fucking pick one."

"I guess...," Liam and Nick's eyes meet for a moment, "Nick, I trust him the most, plus we have some of the same kinks." 

Nick feels his face heat up. Josh gasps, "Nick, what does Liam know? What the fuck have you talked about?" 

Nick's cheeks flush, "Psychology of kinks or something."

"Josh, truth or dare?" Liam asks. 

"Oh goddamn it." Josh sighs. 

V lightly kicks Josh's side, "Fucking pick dare this is getting boring." 

Josh whines, "I don't want to!" 

"I promise to pick dare for the next one I get. Fair?" V sighs. 

Josh glares at her for a moment and nods, "Dare." 

Liam looks around for a moment, "Oh! Close your eyes. Someone is going to kiss you, but you won't know who until after." 

Josh whines again but V shuts him up. Josh closes his eyes. Liam looks to V who shakes her head. Naomi shakes her head too. Liam looks to Nick. Nick looks back, one eyebrow raised. Liam gestures to Josh. Nick shakes his head no. Liam begins to lean over to Josh. Nick's jaw drops, before Liam can get close Nick grabs his arm stopping him. Liam sits back down puzzled. Nick sighs and leans over to Josh. Their lips touch for a short moment. Josh pulls away and knocks his head on the dresser behind him. 

"Ah fuck!" Josh shouts. Once he opens his eyes and sees Nick's face he shouts again, "OH FUCK!"

V and Naomi laugh as once again Josh retreats into his hoodie. 

"Nick why?" Josh begs. 

"Made a deal. Next truth or dare I do Liam has to do too." 

"What?" Liam objects. 

"I'm down with it." V says. Naomi and Josh agree. 

Liam sighs, "Oh fine." 

Josh rubs his hand togehter, "Truth or dare, Nick."

Nick knows he's going to regret this, "Dare."

"You and Liam play Gay Chicken, right here, right now."


	2. Gay Chicken

Yep, Nick regretted his choice. He could feel his face flush again. 

"Why not just ask them to make out?" V asks, "They can just forfeit and lose." 

"Winner gets to ask next maybe?" Naomi suggests. 

V shrugs, "Doubt that's enough." 

"Nick can be competitive when he wants to be and Liam has no shame apparently." Josh retorts. 

Nick looks over to Liam who's thinking it over, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't... I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to." 

Nick rubs the back of his neck, "I'll be fine. It's a game made to test limits. If I don't like something I'll tap out." 

"Are you sure?" Liam asks. 

"I give consent to play this game. When I take my consent back and don't want to continue the game is over. As long as you follow the rules it will all be ok. I have more experience with this kind of stuff anyway." Nick reassures Liam. 

Liam nods and rearranges himself. Being almost a foot shorter than Nick, Liam sits on his lower legs and leans towards Nick. Nick meets him half way. Their lips meet. Liam has no idea what he's doing. Nick shifts his head, parts his lips slightly. Everything he does Liam tries to mirror. Liam finally gets a mind of his own when he worms his way under Nick's jacket slides his hands up his sides. It isn't long for the jacket to be gone completely. The kiss grows hotter.

Nick is confused for a moment when Liam pulls away. Then he feels Liam's lips on his neck. Nick gasps lightly as Liam softly sucks on his neck. Nick leans back on his arms. Liam explores the rest of his neck as his hand venture under Nick's shirt. 

"Can I... Can you take off your shirt?" Liam asks. Nick nods and does so. Nick leans back onto his elbows and Liam kisses down to Nick's biceps. Nick watches as Liam massages his chest. Liam's kisses and licking venture further south as Liam's hands rubs against Nick's hardening buldge. Nick curses when Liam unzips his jeans and licks his cock through his underwear. 

As Liam goes to free Nick's cock, realization hits Nick. Liam is in between Nick's thighs. Liam is licking Nick's hard cock. They're playing truth or dare. People are watching as Liam is about to suck Nick's cock. Fuck. When did Nick let it get this far? 

"L-Liam, wait." Nick zips his pants back up and pulls himself away from Liam. Liam immediately stops and, with worry, looks at Nick. Nick glances to other three in the room. Josh is watching stunned. V has her arms crossed smirking. Naomi is typing everything that's been happening down on her phone. 

"Fuck- Liam, we need to go." Nick stands, throws on his jacket, and grabs a his shirt. Nick pulls Liam up to his feet. "Walk in front of me." Nick pushes Liam in front of him. The two of them run out of the room. Nick pushes Liam through pockets of people and down the stairs. Nick finally pushes Liam out the front door. 

"Where are you parked?" Nick asks. Liam points. They walk over to his car.

Liam trembles, "I went to far didn't I? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If you hate me I understand. You don't ha-" 

Nick interrupts, "Fucking shut up. Just open your fucking car. If I hated you I would have punched you in the face by now." 

Liam opens his car and Nick hops into the back seat. Liam goes to head over to the drivers seat but Nick pulls Liam into the back with him. Liam closes the car door and waits for Nick to speak. 

Nick sits with his face in his hands, he asks, "What the fuck just happened?" 

"Well, I um..." Liam runs his arm. 

"Were you actually going to suck my dick? In front of them?"

"I- probably." 

"I thought you were a virgin." 

"I am."

"But you were so fucking casual. And people were watching." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologizing. I'm not angry at you. I'm just fucking confused and fucking... I am so fucking hard right now. I can't think straight." 

"Honestly, same."

"Fuck, I need to... Did you actually want to suck my dick?"

"I still want to."

Nick stares at Liam. Both of their faces are a deep red. 

"Fuck it." Nick throws his shirt and jacket to the ground. He unzips his pants and frees his cock, "Suck me off."

Liam stares at him for a moment then pushes the front seat in front of Nick up. Liam worms his way in between Nick's legs and kisses Nick's tip. Liam licks up along the underside of Nick's cock. Nick let's himself moan. One of Liam's hands massages Nick's balls as the other wraps around the base of Nick's cock. Liam licks circles around Nick's tip until Liam takes Nick in. Liam tests himself to see how much he can take. Inch after inch, Liam finds Nick balls deep within his throat. 

"How are you a virgin?" Nick moans. Liam shrugs and begins to bob his head slowly. Nick's fingers get lost in Liam's hair. Nick moans and curses as Liam continues. Liam's tongue running along Nick's shaft. Whenever Nick starts getting used to what Liam is doing, Liam changes something. Finding new ways to make Nick moan. Nick can barely control his hips. He slams his hips into Liam and causes Liam to gag. 

Nick let's go of Liam and let's him cough. "Fuck I'm sorry- I, oh God." Nick tries to steady his breathing. 

Liam pulls himself up, "Out." 

"Ah fuck I didn't mean to-"

"No, Nick, that's fine." Liam opens the car door, "I want you to fuck my face."

"You- with the door open or? Can you even? Aren't you a virgin."

"Oral wise no. I'm going to lay down. You're going to stand and fuck my face."

Nick gulps, "You sure. Others could-" 

"I don't care if others see. Do you?" 

Nick pauses and says, "Fuck it."

Nick steps out the car and Liam lays on his back. Liam sticks his hand down his pants to play with his clit. 

Nick slaps his cock against Liam's face, "You are one kinky bastard. 

Liam opens his mouth, "Use my mouth. Breed my throat." 

"If you insist." 

Nick slowly inches his way, bottoming out into Liam. Nick slides in and out, each time his balls hit Liam's nose. Nick looks out over the hood of the car. Cars line the road. Trees on either side. The porch of the house where the party is being held is right across from Nick. Will anyone notice? Will anyone see Nick going balls deep into Liam's throat. Nick bites his lip. There are people on the porch. If he moans they may hear. Nick quickenes, his cock causing Liam's throat to bulge. 

Nick accidentally let's out a loud curse. Oh God, have they been caught. Nick glances at the porch. Someone meets his eyes. They stare at each other. Nick can't stop himself. He keeps fucking Liam's face. The person nudges the person next to them and points at Nick. All the other people on the porch glance at Nick. He can see some of them laugh. Everything is telling Nick to stop, to jump into the car and hide. But, he can't help but pound into Liam's throat faster. Them he hears a honk from behind him. 

"Someone's getting laid!" A man in the car behind him laughs.

"Fuck that slut!" Multiple people cheer Nick on. They agree on a chant, "Breed that bitch!" The group of people cheer again and again, "Breed that bitch! Breed that bitch!" Nick doesn't try to hide his moans anymore. Nick hunts, groans, curses. He slams himself into Liam faster and faster. Bottoming out each time. Nick curses loudly as his cock pulsates balls deep into Liam. Ropes of cum gush down Liam's throat. The small crowd behind Nick cheers as he empties into Liam. 

Nick pulls out of Liam. Liam looks up, his drool all around his mouth. Liam wipes his face and pulls himself out of the car. Nick sits in the back seat, mind far from lucid. Liam drives both if them back to their dorm.


End file.
